And things got worse
by Krispina The Derp
Summary: It's been 5 years since Sonic and Amy's baby was kidnapped from them. Mara-Ze and Williams are have trouble raising a misbehaving Alice. And A mysterious little grey hedgehog is discovered by Shadow and Rouge. This is a sequel to the story "Gotta make things complicated "
1. Alice, 5 years later

**Welcome to the first chapter of the Sequel story " Gotta make things Complicated"**

**before I begun, some pointed out that I amde a mistake and reposted a previous chapter as the finale chapter...I went back and fixed it.**

**I will warn this story is going to have some child abuse... minor Child abuse!**

* * *

><p>" I WANT COCO KITTIES!" a hedge-munk screamed at the top of her lungs. It was the weekly shopping trip for Mara-Ze and Willaims. 5 years have past and Alice has grown to be quite a handful. They did her best to Sally word to not give in and had to punish her from time to time but Alice was smart enough to get what she wants but this time she was pushing their limits.<p>

" Alice sweety were not getting the cereal" Mara-Ze explained, they were in the cereal isle and they knew this was going to be a challenge. CoCo kitties was considered a popular cereal for kids and Alice wanted anything that was popular at the time"

" I want it, I want it, I want it!" the little hybid jumped up and down screaming for her demands.

" Alice..." Mara could sense other mobians watching her. Willaims could see it two, how their daughter was making a scene until they gave her what she wanted. Willaims picked Alice up and set her in the child seat of the shopping cart. Alice wasn't going down with out a fight, while struggling to get lose she was kicking so hard that she kicked a bottle of farmer fresh milk and it landed on the isle floor with a crash, milk and shattered glass all over the floor.

" Alice!" Mara-Ze scolded. Alice wasn't listening, she kept demanding her cereal. Willaims had enough he whispered to his wife that he'll meet her in the car, taking Alice he carried her out of the store, the child still screaming for the Coco Kitties.

...

In the car Willaims had strapped her to her cart seat while he sat on the driver's side. " Alice, when we get home you are going to your room"

" Why?" Alice asked.

" you know why, Alice your behavior is unacceptable" he continued to lecture " now when we get home you are going to think about what you did". Alice pouted in her little car seat, she didn't think she did nothing wrong. The two heard the trunk to the car open up as Mara-Ze was placing bags in the trunk, once closed she put the cart away and got into the car.

" Sorry about that" she said " after the clean up I had to get another bottle of milk and pay for the broken one" she sighed.

" It's alright" Willaims started the car " let go home" he backed out of the super market parking lot, Alice still pouting looked out the window, she saw a mobein ride a mechanical ride. she wished she could ride it but these days her parent are always telling her no to things.

**...**

A home Willaims to his word had Alice sent to her room and told her she can come out when dinner is ready. after hearing a loud slam from upstairs the two echidnas went to take the groceries out of the car.

" Aren't we being a bit harsh?" Mara-Ze asked. as she unpacked a loaf of bread with peanut butter and strawberry jelly.

" Mara, when I missed behave like that my father sent me to my room" Willaims told her " he wouldn't accept me behaving like that"

" I know but she's only five" the female Echidna said grabing the next bag an unpacked canned products from it.

" Yes but if we don't act now who knows what would happen when she's 10" the male echidna help her unpack the frozen and refrigerated food and put them in the refrigerator, including a bottle of the milk and carton of orange juice.

" We'll talk more at dinner" he said ending the conversation. Mara-Ze knew her husband was right but she was also worried for Alice sake and did wonder what could happen when Alice turned 10 years old.

* * *

><p><strong>Introducing Alice! A 5 year old brat!<strong>

**And yes their are some grocery store that sell glass bottle milk, one of mine sells them but they ask you return the bottle after being used :P I've not bought one yet due to the price and the fact I live on a farm and raise dairy goats.**

**The temper tantrum I was inspired by my eldest niece when she was a baby. As a baby she was strong enough to pick up her glass plate and throw it on the floor! **


	2. Ryo's probelm

**There is a hidden spoof here...Can you find it!**

* * *

><p>It has been five years since that tragic night that Sonic and Amy's baby was taken from them.<p>

Shadow and Rouge top agents of G.U.N agreed to help search for the hedgehogs lost daughter. They did their best to find anything on the missing baby...So far nothing, but they won't give up.

Ever since Shadow and Rouge were on the case they started to grow distant from their son Ryo. Ryo taking after shadow has started to show signs of his attitude. at 8 years old he tries to act tough but deep down he really want his parents to be home.

No one knows of this except Kimi..His neighbor. Each day after school Ryo would be asked to go home with Kimi since his parents would be out late. at first the bat didn't mind but it was getting very irritating that he always spending more time at Kimi's house then his own.

...

It was clearly Monday after school and once again Ryo was over at Kimi's, after they finished there home work they played on the gaming console VEGA DREAMER-GOAL system. in the middle of the game Kimi could sense her friend wasn't in the mood. She turned the system off.

" Is something wrong?" she asked. The bat sighed.

" I'm just tired" Ryo told her " tired of always having to wait for my parents, I know they have their life on the line as G.U.N agents but I just wished for once they can be home for me...Not always out working"

6 year old Venice leaped over the couched and landed on the floor, The hedgehog started to resemble more like his father aside the fact he has glasses. " My turn Kimi!" Venice grab hold of the gaming controller and turned the system on.

" VENICE!" Kimi grabbed her brother by his quills and started to pull on them " DON'T YOU SNEAK UP ON MY LIKE THAT" She screamed at him, Venice cried out each time his sister tugged on his quills.

" OW KIMI STOP IT!" the hedgehog cried out " CUT IT OUT OR I'LL TELL MOM!"

Ryo had to admit it was amusing to see these two sibling fight over the smallest things, he forgot how fun these two can be.

**...**

_**We end this broadcast with a recap of our story of Sonic the hedgehog's missing daughter, who was kidnapped 5 years ago today. their daughter Berry the hedgehog was sadly stolen at night from their home, we pray that no harm was done but if you see this child. **_

The tv screen showed a female reporter, a wolf with silver hair tied in a neat bun. behind her pictures of Sonic and Amy heart broken on the night their daughter was taken from them. the picture shifted to a picture of a baby sky blue hedgehog.

_**any information will be helpful, please help us find this lost child, Cindy Timbers thank you and good night.**_

**...CLICK...**

The Tv turned off, a male green hedgehog layed on his sofa, he scratched his chest a nasty smirk crossed his face.

_boo-hoo that good toe-shoe lost his little girl..._ He though to himself _ and look how every one shows pity, ha! what a pathetic loser._

"...Uncle Scourge..."

The Green hedgehog turned around, standing behind wearing a torn up jumper was a grey little female hedgehog with jade green eyes.

" What is is Runt!" he addressed her. the little hedgehog looked down at her feet.

"...I...I just..."

" SPIT IT OUT RAZZY!" Scourge the hedgehog barked. this made the child jump back.

" I...I..." little Razzy didn't see that Scouge got out of his couch and was now standing dangerously close to her, he glared down at the child.

" Razzy How many times do I have to tell you" He growled.

_**SMACK!**_

Scouge had back handed her across the face. Razzy looked up at her uncle scared of him. not wanting to upset him any further she scrambled to her feet and ran up the stairs of the run down house they were living in.

Scouge watched her flee he smirked knowing that he had the child under his control.

* * *

><p><strong>Who is this Child? Why is Scourge her guardian?<strong>

**Scourge is back! And does he ever meet Alice?**


	3. Trouble in Kindergarten

Tuesday afternoon wasn't off to a good start. Mara-Ze got a call from School about Alice behavior in kindergarten. The Female Echidna went to the elementary school just to see what the problem is.

The Principle a female swan with blond hair tied up neatly was at her desk, next to her in a chair was Alice.

" Sorry" Mara-Ze apologized coming into the office, she saw her daughter and knew this wasn't good " Is there something wrong?"

" Yes Mrs Ze" The swan pointed to the extra chair, the Echidna sat down " it appears in miss Blossom kindergarten class Alice showed some...er how to put this" the swan pushed up her glasses on her beak " act of violence towards another student"

Mara-Ze looked down at her daughter, Alice shifted in the chair and tried to put on the saddest puppy eyes " ...But mommy" the hybid started " Jessica was saying mean things about me when we were playing news reporter "

" Alice we still don't hit" The principal said.

" She's right Alice" Mara-Ze agreed " you could of gone to your teacher about it, hitting doesn't solve anything" Alice just crossed her arms and pouted. Mara turned to the principal " I'm sorry about this, I'll speak to her when she comes home"

" You might as well take her home" The swan told her " School for the kindergarteners is almost over for the day" Alice hoped out of her chair, Mara took her daughter by the hand. The two exited the office.

...

" Young lady are you listening to me" The Echidna female called from the driver side of the car. Alice was in her car seat looking out the window and wasn't really listening to her mother.

"...Stupid Jessica..." Alice mumbled.

" Alice, that's not nice" Mara-Ze told her " I don't know why your acting like this but you need to stop right now" she continued as she made a left turn when the light turned green " when we get home your going right to your room"

" You always telling me to go to my room" Alice argued.

" You do naughty things Alice, and naughty children get sent to their room"

" Jessica does naughty thing and she doesn't get in trouble" Alice told her mother.

" your not Jessica..your Alice" Mara took right on the street of there rode " were almost home" she said.

The Echidna pulled into the drive way. the Echidna got out of the car and went to the back to unbuckle Alice. The little hedgemunk jumped out of her car seat. the two went inside, Alice made a run to the bathroom slamming the door shut. Mara-Ze approached the closed bathroom door.

" When you done it's up to your room got it" she called.

"..." Nothing. five second latter the toilet flushed, then 10 more seconds and Alice came out. She obeyed and slowly went up stairs to her room. Mara sighed bringing her hand to her fore head, Why was she acting out like this.

**...**

Alice sat on her bed, her room was decorated with pink wall paper with flower all over. her carpet was ink with a flower rug in the middle, dolls and pony toys scattered all over the floor. The hedgemunk was angry at her class mate for getting her in trouble.

_A little wolf pup know as Jessica was with 2 other girls her age, a white rabbit and a pink kitten, the three were giggling when Alice approached them._

_" Hi Jessica" she spoke nervously "..Can...Can I join you?" she asked. Jessica want to tell her no but the pink kitten whispered in her ear, the wolf smiled then turn to the hedgemunk._

_" sure, were going to play new reporter, and since my mom works for the news on the tv I'll be the first reporter" The white rabbit went to get some construction paper to pretend it was the news. Jessica thanked her friend. " Ok you three will be the one who watch the news" she stated " so sit down and pretend I'm on TV"_

_The three obeyed and sat down, Jessica cleared her throat " Good morning, I'm Jessica Timbers with the news from Miss Blossom's class" The rabbit and kitten clapped, Alice slowly clapped with them. The Wolf pup shuffled her paper " Today I'm going to talk about my friends, Dixie the rabbit drew a wonderful rainbow in art time" she announced, the rabbit named Dixie blushed as the kitten and Alice clapped for her. Jessica turn to the pink kitten " Misty counted from 1 to 15 during counting time"_

_Dixie and Alice clapped for the kitten, Misty smiled and giggled. Jessica knew she had to talk about Alice, smirking she shuffled her paper again " as for Alice...Alice is nothing but a n ugly hybid"_

_" HEY!" Alice stood up " That's not nice"_

_" Doesn't matter" Jessica threw the constructive paper behind her " your a hybid and ugly, I'm just stating the truth" she dusted her hands off " and that concludes the news". Alice grabbed hold of one of the wolf's two pig tails and pulled hard. "OUCH!" the pup screamed " ALICE LET GO!"_

_" No!" Alice then stuck the wolf on the shoulder. Jessica felt her shoulder stink from the slap. her hair was all messed up, the pup started to cry._

_" MISS BLOSSOM!" she cried. a female skunk came over to the group, seeing Jessica she gasped and turn to Alice._

_" Alice did you do this?" she asked._

_" Miss blossom Jessica..."_

_" Jessica did nothing" Dixie butted in_

_" It was all Alice" Misty spoke as well " she started the whole thing" The skunk shook her head._

_" Alice go to the principle office right now"_

_" But...But!" The hedgemunk didn't get a chance for the teacher took her by the wrist and escorted her there herself, Alice looked back at the group and the pink kitten and white rabbit stuck there tongues out at her, Jessica who was faking the tears stuck her tongue out as well. Alice knew from there she will never get accepted among her class mates._

...

The hedgemunk laid down on her bed and rolled on her side, no one in her class likes her...She doesn't have any friends.

* * *

><p><strong>So the source of Alice bad behavior is revealed...She doesn't have any friends and she's the only Hybid in her class...she lonely.<strong>

**Also the kidengarten teacher is kinda prejudice towards hybids...But changes after certain events**


	4. The Escape

**sorry for the lack updates...I'm trying to figure out where I want this plot to go ^^;**

* * *

><p>Around 10:45 PM. Razzy peeked in the living room from the stair wells. She could here snoring and the TV was on with it late programs for adults. The little grey hedgehog carefully tip toed into the living room.<p>

Poking her head from the sofa's arm rest, Scourge was indeed sleeping, Razzy waved her hand in front of his face, to her relief he wasn't waking up.

In the past Razzy had gotten caught for disturbing him, and she suffered from it. Having enough the little 5 year old was going to make her biggest move in her life.

**Escape!**

Razzy had been secretly working on an escape plan, why she was escaping, according to the tv she learned that her uncle was a "bad" person. not wanting to stay with him any more she snuck to the front door of the run down home, cracking it open she slipped in taking one look back she closed the door.

...

The little four year old regret not having a jacket to wear, the night was cold and dark for her to see. if she went back now she probably end up facing her uncle and he'll beat her.

shivering she was also in a dangerous part of the neighbor hood she and Scourge lived. she tried to warm herself up when the sound of a garbage can fell over. The little hedgehog jumped in her skin and ran.

She wasn't sure but when she ran she was going really fast! so fast when she stopped she looked back only to be out of that dreadful area.

"...Did I do that?" she asked herself looking down at her feet. and what was odd she wasn't feeling tired. discovering her her new found strength she look at the rode ahead and deiced to see how far she can run.

**...**

The sound of trash cans falling over woke Scourge up. irritated his sleep was disturb he looked at the digital clock on the DVD player

**11:15pm**

Shutting the tv off he walked up the stairs. He did even bother to check Razzy's room for he was too tired to care. Opening the door to his bed room he made his way to his bed and started to go back to sleep...Or so he though when he noticed something wasn't right. turning on the lamp on his night stand he noticed his sock drawer was cracked open. getting up he opened the drawer, five rings were missing.

He stormed over to Razzy's room, kicking the door open he switched on the light. the make shift bed that was nothing but two blankets and a pillow were empty.

furious she tore the whole house apart looking for the hedgehog, then he figured she was trying to run away from him.

_when I get my hands on her..._ he tore open the front door slamming it behind him.

...

Scourge with his super speed searched all over the city, he just can't lose his grip on that girl, he looked in every street but no sign of her. Standing in the middle of the road he scratched his head.

_Brat couldn't get to far...Unless!_ taking off he decided to search out of the city.

**...**

Razzy didn't know what time it was or where she was, she was getting exhausted from all that running she did, she was in a new city and she heard police sirens heading towards the train station. The little grey hedgehog remembered that the police were people that can help. after taking a small break she followed the sound to the train station.

The police were arresting a suspicious looking mountain lion for harassing a female cat on the train. Shadow and Rouge were their as well. They were hoping they can get information on Sonic missing daughter.

Razzy spotted Shadow and Rouge, they looked very familiar to her. she approached them. Rouge felt her wing get tug, the two looked behind them. Razzy stood staring at the two.

" Go home kid" Shadow calmly told her. " you shouldn't be out past your bed time"

Razzy blinked then felt dizzy and fainted on the spot.

* * *

><p><strong>I know what your thinking at this point...<strong>


	5. The Hospital

Morning came the next day. Razzy eyes opened , she felt soft surface under her quills. a warm blanket over her body and something in her arm. Her visoon was blurry but she was able to see a pink female by the end of her bed.

" Hello sweet heart" the lady spoke. Amy Rose has taken a job as a nurse in station square hospital. mostly a nurse for the sick children.

"...What is this?" Razzy asked.

" Your in a hospital" Amy explained to her " I'm your nurse Amy Rose"

" Amy Rose" Razzy repeated the name, the little grey hedgehog found the name familiar but where did she hear it.

" And you are?" Amy asked.

" Razzy" Razzy introduced herself. Some reason she felt comfortable around the older female.

" Razzy, what a pretty name" Amy complemented " Now I'm going to ask a few questions since Shadow and Rouge found you last night on the street near the train station"

Razzy hear Amy repeating the events last night the little hedgehog panic. " I...I ran away?" Amy sat by her side on the bed.

" Calm down sweety" she said " theirs no need to get upset"

" NO" Razzy pulled away and started to cry " I'm scared, I ran away from my uncle...what if he found out..." she started to shiver. Amy brought her into a hug.

Razzy heard Amy heart beat. the heart beat had the little hedgehog relax.

" Razzy your safe" Amy comfort her petting her quills back. " No one is going to hurt you"

"Not my uncle?" the little hedgehog looked up into her eyes. Razzy eyes were similar to Amy's eyes.

" not with my husband Sonic on the watch" Amy assured her " But if your comfortable, I'm going to have to ask him to come over to ask a few questions"

Razzy hesitated but after asking Amy 5 times that no one will hurt her she agreed to meet Sonic.

**...**

Sonic Has taken up the job as a police officer, being the fastest mobian alive he can capture bank Robers or any criminal before they can run for it. Getting a call from Amy Sonic was over in 10 minuets.

" What this all about hun?" he asked as he and Amy walked down the hall hand in hand.

" A little girl hedgehog was brought here by Shadow and Rouge, they found her in the middle of the night. But she's terrified and I believe she's been abused" Amy explained.

" Child abuse?" he asked.

" Yes...but let me go in before you. she more calm and relax around me" Amy approached the room Razzy was in knocking on the door.

" Razzy I'm coming in" Amy announced. opening the door, Doctor Williams was with her doing a normal check up. The Echidna male took down notes on his clip board. He noticed Amy entering the room.

" Her heart beat is normal, but she' lacking in proper nourishment" he walked to the door " I'll send some one to bring her some breakfast" he exit the room.

Razzy had some paper and a few crayons on the portable table seeing Amy she looked up at her, she was feeling frighten.

" Razzy" Amy approached her " are you feeling alright?" she asked.

" I...I don't know" the little grey hedgehog answered her " I'm just scared "

" Don't worry" Amy told her " Now this may be different but my husband is here, he's a police officer, he's going to help you so can you be a big girl and answer the question he may have for you?"

Razzy nodded understanding. Amy called for Sonic to enter, the moment Razzy saw his shadow cast along the wall the hedgehog started to panic and scream.

" Razzy whats wrong?" Amy asked. Razzy was screaming struggling to get from the bed any where to hide.

" NO" she screamed " My uncle found me..I don't want him to hit me..I'm sorry..I won't run away again!" she knocked over the paper she been scribbling over. Sonic seeing one of the doodles, it was a green stick figure of a hedgehog Sonic knew very well who this hedgehog was.

" Amy I have to go" he said " I know who may be the one abusing her" he left the room. Razzy opened her eyes. the shadow was gone, she was still crying, Amy took her in her arms and rocked her back and forth.

" it's alright" She told her " no one can't get you, I'm here" Razzy feeling exhausted started to fall asleep in the pink hedgehogs arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Now you know what Sonic and Amy have been doing for the past 5 years...<strong>


	6. Kindergarten open house

Station Square Elementary kindergarten class was having it's annual open house. Parents were invited to see the progress their children accomplish in the kindergarten class.

of course one pair were getting odd looks

_I didn't know Mara-Ze had a child_

_I herd they couldn't have children_

_I don't see any Echidna children among them..._

Mara-Ze and her husband could hear the gossip. they did their best to ignore them an focus on their daughter Alice.

Alice brought them a picture she drew in class. it was compared to Child skills of her in the middle and Mara on the left and Williams on the right. and in bold letter on top she wrote " My Mommy and Daddy"

" This is beautiful honey" Mara-Ze praise

" You quite an artist" Williams complemented.

Alice was feeling delighted to hear such praise. Then they heard Miss Blossom clap her hands.

" Alright parents of our students" the Skunk spoke " Can I have my class come to the center of the room while parent take a seat " she instructed " were going to recite out good morning song"

All the student started to gather to the center of the class room while parents tried to fit themselves on the small chair around each table. Mara-Ze and Williams watched their daughter head towards the center...

But was stopped by the teacher.

Miss blossom instead had Alice go stand behind the class by the chalk board. Alice stood watching her class sign the good morning song, while she wasn't aloud to join in.

Mara and Williams were shock to see their child shun like that, it wasn't right and the two were going to speak to the teacher right after the song was over.

**...**

The Echidna asked the teacher to step out side of the class room for a chat. The skunk lead them out of the class room.

" Is every thing alright?" she asked

" No" Mara-Ze told her " care explain why Alice was excluded from your ' good morning' song?" the female ask folding her arms across her chest.

" Oh" the skunk replied " you see, Alice was miss behaving today" she explained " I warned her if she kept her bad attitude up she couldn't join in in the open house performance"

" I see" Williams said, of course something didn't feel right to them.

**...**

Mara and Williams approached their daughter who was by herself and not interacting with the others. When the little hedgemunk saw them she walked over to the rubbing her eyes.

" I'm tired mommy" she expressed. Williams picked her up.

" Don't worry baby" Mara told her " were going"

_It's the hybid_

_And those are her parents._

_looks like their leaving._

Yup something just didn't feel right to the Echidnas.

**...**

As they got home Alice was taken to the living room for some crackers and apple juice. Mara sat next to her.

" Honey did something happen today at school?" she asked. Williams sat on the opposite couch placing the plate of crackers on the table.

" Today were were told to prepare for open house" The hedgemunk sipped her apple juice " and we rehearsed our song"

" But Alice..Did you do anything today to get in trouble?" Williams asked. Alice looked down at her toes.

" No" she said " today I did what my teacher told me, I listen to my lessons, I drew my picture of you and me and we rehearsed the song"

" Sweety your not in trouble with us" Mara pulled her into her lap " We just want to know why your teacher didn't include you into your class performance for us?"

" Oh" Alice looked to her father then mother "...Miss Blossom told me to stand by the chalk board and be quiet. She didn't say why I had to, I didn't want to get in trouble so I did as I was told" she started to tear up she looked up at her mother " Did I do something bad?"

" No baby" Mara hugged her " you did nothing wrong" she looked to her husband who was also shocked by what their child told them " Now it late, you should go ready for bed"

Alice wiggled out of her lap.

" We'll be up to tuck you in" Williams said hugging her. Alice did as she was told and went up the stairs. once she was out of sight the two could discuses what they heard.

" Mara you don't think?" Williams asked. Mara-Ze on the older hand had her own suggestion

" I don't want to but I'll go speak with the principle tomorrow" she sighed. she hope the whole School wasn't against their daughter all because she was a hybid and had adoptive parents.

* * *

><p><strong>Their maybe something to that teacher then meets the eye.<strong>


	7. Teacher trouble

**10:30 AM**

Mara-Ze went to the elementary school and was talking with the principle. The Swan was shocked to hear what the echidna told her.

" Miss Blossom never treats her students like that?" The Swan assured her " then again your daughter gets sent to my office way to often.." she sighed " Mrs Ze I'll look into this personally, Let me just sent another teacher to watch over the children while I have Miss Blossom come to my office".

**...**

When the Skunk was brought to the swans office she saw Mara-Ze and her face turned white "..Is their something wrong Miss Swanson?" she asked taking a seat next to Mara.

" Yes. Now Miss Blossom I'm just going to ask a few questions. How do you treat your students"

" I treat them with respect, their all special to me" the Skunk answered

" Then explain last night!" Mara-Ze hissed.

" What are your talking about?" the Skunk asked her

" The fact you told my daughter to stand by herself and be quiet and not participate in the song" Mara pointed out.

" Mrs Ze I told you she was misbehaving" Miss Blossom argued back.

" Actually" The Swan spoke up " yesterday when I went to inspect your class, I didn't see Alice doing nothing wrong" The swan stood up from her desk " Miss Blossom do you have something against hybids?"

" I never" The Skunk crossed her arms " your accusing me of something I'm not" she glared at Mara " shame on you"

"Miss Swanson" The Echidna spoke up " Can I take a look at Alice's progress report?.

" Of course" The swan turn her chair to the file cabinet, the skunks eyes widen like a deer caught in the head lights. The swan pulled out the file on Alice " Here we go" Miss Swanson handed the folder over. Mara-Ze opened in. inside were copies of Alice exercise work sheets, each done perfectly, she filled in the missing letter and number...But the grade she received was a zero.

" Miss Swanson look at this" she handed back the folder, the swan looked at the work sheets, she was surprised to see each one had a zero.

" I...I.." the Swan adjusted her glasses " Miss Blossom explain yourself!"

" Miss Swanson I..." The Swan put her hands on the desk.

" Miss Blossom We here at station square do not treat students base on their species or who their parent are. You have just proven that you have something against hybids. I'm a hybid myself!" The Swan took her glasses off " My mother was a duck and my father a swan, now Miss Blossom I hereby revoke your rights to teach here"

" Miss Swanson I..."

" pack your things. Mrs Fawna will look after you class from now on"

The skunk glared down at the Echidna, she got up from her seat and exit while cursing under her breath about echidna and hybids.

" I'm terriblely sorry Mrs Ze" The Swan said " is their any way we can make it up to you and Alice"

" Oh don't worry, you did enough, I glade we got to this before things got out of hand" Mara-Ze got up from her seat " Now I must get back to work, I'll be back to pick up Alice"

" Take care now" The swan said and they shook hands.

**...**

Alone on top of a hill in the mountains sat a small cottage, in the cottage a chipmunk was getting water. Sally Acorn had spent the last five years living alone away from royalty.

Ever since the operation on removing her baby from her her long auburn hair had to be cut and now she kept in just little beyond the shoulders.

Sally wanted to experience hard work for herself, she concealed herself to being a hermit, no contact with the world, only her and the mountains and nature.

putting the bucket of water by the door she went to the wood pile and gathered up some wood for the fire. looking up se saw a shadow cast along the wall, turing around she gasp dropping her pile.

Scourge stood smirking " Hello Princess" he greeted

" S..Scourge" Sally got over the shock and now was glaring at him " what do you want?" she hissed

" My my you've changed form a bitch to an even bigger bitch" he noticed that she was slim " say what did happen to our little accident any way?"

" STAY BACK!" Sally swung a long in her hands " YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!" Scourge approached her grabbing the log from her hands, he tossed it to the side.

" So stubborn" Scourge spoke as his hand went behind his back " Why don't we have a nice conversation shall we?". Behind his back he had a loaded hand gun ready to shoot!.

* * *

><p><strong>What does Scourge have up his sleeve...Or I should say what does he have plan with that gun!<strong>

**As for Miss Blossom, yes she did have it out for Alice...but she's gone.**


End file.
